The Safe Keeper
by swanqueen-4-ever-n-ever
Summary: AU -Regina est une femme d'affaire. Propriétaire de The Safe, une entreprise internationale de sécurité. Durant son vol de retour à New York, elle fut la rencontre d'Emma Swan, une jeune femme mystérieuse qui lui fut contre toute attente d'une grande aide durant les mésaventures de ce vol. Après une tentative de meurtre contre sa personne... SWAN QUEEN. Suite du résumé à l'intérieu
1. Paris - New York

**Regina est une femme d'affaire. Propriétaire de The Safe, une entreprise internationale de sécurité, dont les clients influents se comptent par centaine. Durant son vol de retour à New York, elle fut la rencontre d'Emma Swan, une jeune femme mystérieuse et tout autant irritante qui lui fut contre toute attente d'une grande aide durant les mésaventures de ce vol.**

**Après une tentative de meurtre contre sa personne, les chemins de Regina et la blonde se croisent à nouveau en des circonstances fâcheuses. Peut-elle lui faire confiance ? Qu'est ce qui se cache derrière cette blonde aux yeux toujours cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil ?**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! c'est ma première fanfiction alors si vous pouvez être indulgent. J'apprécie tous les commentaires positifs et négatifs. Dites moi si l'histoire vous tente pour que je continue à l'écrire, j'ai déjà le brouillon des 5 premiers chapitres donc je devrais poster régulièrement si l'idée vous dit.

Tout de suite le premier chapitre, il est un peu court pour tater le terrain ;)

Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

Paris, 3 Juillet 2019 - 10h12

Elle était en retard et elle détestait être en retard. Pour tout dans la vie. Cette discipline fut ancrée en elle à coup de remarques acerbes et de rabaissements indirects.

Le bruit de ses talons résonnait sur l'asphalte, alors qu'elle se grouillait le pas pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'aéroport. Non bien sûr qu'elle ne courrait pas comme une citoyenne lambda de peur de rater son avion. Elle est Regina Mills, l'une des femmes les plus influentes aux États Unis. Regina Mills ne court pas, elle marche et par sa démarche elle impose le respect. Les gens courent pour exaucer ses voeux, ou plus tôt exécuter ses ordres. Sauf la femme insipide qu'elle dû avoir au téléphone parce que sa nouvelle ex-secretaire, encore plus insipide, était incapable de lui trouver un siège pour New York en première classe dont la fenêtre d'arrivée était restreinte au 3 juillet 2019. Oui, Regina savait très bien que le lendemain était bel est bien le 4 Juillet. La fête nationale de son pays adoptif. Ce pays qui a accepté sa famille à bras ouvert et qui lui a permis de s'installer bien confortablement sur le trône de pouvoir. Peut être ce n'était pas son rêve de départ, mais elle arrivait vaguement à s'en rappeler de son rêve départ.

D'un pas vif et assuré, Regina se fraya un chemin en dépassant la minuscule file d'attente de la classe d'affaire d'Air France. Ignorant les regards réprobateurs, ainsi que les quelques grognements de personnes sans colonne qui la regardaient marcher presque sans piper, dans son tailleur jupe noir ajusté et sa chemise en soie blanc cassée qui coûtait plus que leur salaire mensuel.

Ce n'était certes pas la première classe, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait s'en accommoder. Après une semaine passé à Paris, afin de boucler un contrat lucratif, l'appel qu'elle attendait depuis des mois fût reçu. M. Gold a enfin pris sa décision. Le contrat allait être signé. Après des mois de courbettes, et de séduction professionnelle, elle était enfin arrivée à ses fins. Le contrat avec M. Gold était plus lucratif que ces 5 derniers clients réunis. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas être à New York pour la fête d'indépendance. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait compter sur ce personnage loufoque et déconcertant de choisir le 4 juillet pour la signature de contrat. Bien sûr que tous les vols à destination des états unis étaient pleins à cette date. Bien sûr qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle annule toutes ces obligations antérieures pour être à son service. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais elle ne pouvait le montrer. Après 15 ans dans le domaine, elle savait impertinemment que l'habit faisait en effet le moine, et que de projeter une image de pouvoir était primordiale dans ce cercle de vautours dans lequel elle évoluait.

**"Désolée Mlle Mills mais nous n'avons aucuns siège disponible côté hublot pour la classe affaire de ce vol. Vous pouvez toujours demander à l'un des passagers, une fois dans l'avion, d'échanger sa place avec vous"**.

La voix agaçante de la préposée au comptoir la fit sortir de son rêve éveillé. Il n'était que 10h du matin, et elle avait déjà un marteau entre les yeux. Elle ne pouvait se répéter pour la énième fois de peur de rater effectivement son avion. Il fallait bien choisir ses batailles. Elle récupéra d'un geste sec son billet et se dirigea vers la douane, puis la porte d'embarquement. Le traitement VIP de la classe affaire laissait à désirer. Régina se maudit pour la 10ème fois depuis son réveil de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de garder le jet privée à Paris. Elle n'aurait pas eu à changer de secrétaire sinon.

Une fois dans l'avion, elle fût accueilli immédiatement par une rousse dont les jambes semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. L'hôtesse récupéra avec professionnalisme son bagage à main et la raccompagna à son siège 13B. Au 13A se trouvait une blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, portant un débardeur gris délavé lui collant au corps comme une seconde peau, et des jeans slims noirs, avec des manches de tatouage noir et colorés et des lunettes de soleil aviateur noires ridicules sur le nez. La blonde inconnue, regardait côté hublot, la situation aurait été moins cocasse si le store du hublot n'était pas fermé. Un verre contenant un liquide ombré que Régina devina être du Whisky ou du Scotch dans la main, et une jambe qui sautillait sans cesse. Fabuleux ! Elle devra partager ces longues 9h au près de ce qui semblait bien être une racaille stressée.

**"Mlle…"** Régina tenta quand même sa chance d'avoir son côté hublot. **"Mlle…"** Elle se répéta une seconde fois n'ayant eu aucune réaction de sa voisine de siège la première fois. Après une réaction spectaculaire par son absence, elle fût obligée de faire ce qu'elle détestait le plus (enfin de faire parmi d'autres…) toucher un autre être humain, ou dans ce cas précis, le bras tatoué de sa voisine. Le sursaut qui s'en suivit aurait pu presque lui donner le sourire, si son humeur n'était pas aussi exécrable.

**"Oh… Bonjour"** fut la réponse idiote de la blonde

**"Oui Bonjour, serait il possible que nous échangeons nos sièges, il n'y avait plus de place côté hublot quand j'ai acheté mon billet."**

La blonde la regarda longuement derrière ses lunettes de soleil, elle fut tellement lente à répondre que Regina allait presque se répéter ou lui arracher ces maudites lunettes pour lui donner une bonne claque sur la gueule.

**"Ok, tant et autant que le store reste fermé"**

**"..."** La brune n'apprécia guère la réponse accompagnée du sourire glacier de cette inconnue tatouée. Mais encore une fois, on ne pouvait lui reprocher en ce 3 juillet 2019 de ne pas savoir choisir ses batailles. Elle répondit à la blonde avec un sourire encore plus froid et se recula pour lui laisser la place de sortir afin d'échanger leur place.

Une fois bien installée côté hublot, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter **"Avec un peu moins d'alcool peut être que le store aurait pu être ouvert"** tout en désignant le verre, qui venait d'être rempli à nouveau par l'hôtesse de l'air, de son regard. Un son à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement provenant de la bouche de la blonde et qui ressemblait vaguement à "Pute" fut la seule réponse de la blonde. Encore une fois, on ne pouvait reprocher à Regina de ne pas choisir ses batailles quand sa réplique se limita à un sourcil levé et à déposer délicatement son masque de sommeil sur les yeux après avoir prévenue la même hôtesse rousse qu'elle ne voulait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte durant ce vol.

La femme d'affaire reposa sa tête contre le mur de l'avion et se laissa envelopper par un sommeil plus ou moins profond. Après les longs jours passés à Paris à courir derrière un contrat insignifiant, et le stress enfin relâché concernant la décision de Gold et sa propre présence à la date exigée à New York, elle put enfin laisser la fatigue, aidée par des pilules somnifères miracles, prendre le dessus et sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut avec ce sentiment de tomber de le vide, ce qui en soit est étonnant étant donné que ce phénomène lui arrivait, comme pour la majorité des êtres humains, au début du cycle du sommeil normalement. Vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre Graff Diamonds, ses soupçons furent confirmés. Elle s'était endormie pendant plus de 2 heures. Un regard vers sa gauche, l'a ramena à la réalité. Sa voisine de siège sirotait un énième verre de Scotch, lunettes de soleil toujours sur le nez. Un bip sonore annonçait que les voyants de ceintures de sécurités s'étaient allumés, de légers sursauts auguraient à leur tour que l'avion traversait des zones de turbulences. Quelques secondes après, la voix de l'un des membres d'équipage résonna dans l'avion, demandant aux passagers de boucler leurs ceintures.

Régina souffla un bon coup. Bien entendu ! même dame nature se liguait contre elle pour l'empêcher d'avoir un minimum de repos. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme aérodromophobe, car malgré sa peur des avions, par la nature de son travail, rares étaient les semaines où elle ne devait pas prendre un vol local comme international. Mais après 30min de secousses incessantes plus au moins inquiétantes, et avec l'intensification des murmures et des cris de détresse à peine voilés des autres passagers, la femme d'affaires commença à paniquer, légèrement, peut être même beaucoup. Le seul objet, ou plutôt être, qui la laissa vaguement ancrée à un semblant de calme était sa voisine de siège. Qui sirotait nonchalamment son 100ème verre de scotch le regard dans le vide vers le couloir. La fin du monde, ou plutôt de leur monde, pourrait facilement être proche. L'attitude de la blonde l'exaspérait au plus haut point et ironiquement lui permettait de s'attacher par un petit fil fragile aux probabilités d'un tel scénario. Parce que statistiquement, et maintenant tout le monde en a déjà entendu parler, l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr utilisé actuellement par l'humain. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de penser autrement. Elle n'était pas encore prête à quitter ce monde, pas avant d'avoir signé ce contrat avec M. Gold. Pas avant d'avoir égalé le meilleur client obtenu par sa mère depuis la création de leur entreprise. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à avoir ce pouvoir, ce succès, cette importance qu'elle a aux yeux des autres. Cette autorité qu'elle exhibait à chaque minute dont consistait sa nouvelle vie, mais elle dût la prendre et l'apprendre à force de grandes peines et sacrifices. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, sa voisine tatouée n'y croyait pas. Et elle non plus ! Son mantra fut interrompu par la brusque chute de l'avion. Son estomac était au niveau de sa gorge, finalement oui c'était ça la fin. Les masques d'oxygènes tombèrent du plafond et c'est avec une main tremblante qu'elle se saisit du sien. C'était ironique finalement, tout cela pour rien. Pour finir bêtement parmi les statistiques des victimes de l'aviation civile. Elle mis le masque sur sa bouche et son nez et se força à respirer lentement, un rire hystérique se pris d'elle. À quoi servirait un foutu masque à oxygène quand l'avion est en train de s'écraser à je ne sais quel millier de km par heure vers l'atlantique. Et il n'y a aucun espoir à avoir à l'idée de s'écraser contre une surface d'eau plutôt que la terre, car elle le savait ça aussi. C'est tout autant destructeur. Boum boum, boum boum, elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Le masque était dysfonctionnel car elle n'arrivait à respirer aucun oxygène. Boum boum, boum boum. Elle voyait des étoiles, elle ne sentait même plus l'avion tomber. Puis une main sur son bras et un son **"Hey…"**, elle essaya de regarder vers sa provenance et elle vit sa voisine de siège. Les lunettes sur la tête maintenant, le regard émeraude perçant qui était dirigé vers elle. **"Tout va bien…"** elle entendit de nouveau. "**L'avion s'est stabilisé maintenant, tout va bien… "** le son lui arrivait à peine aux oreilles, elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, le masque l'étouffait au lieu de lui procurer cet oxygène qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, une main s'empara du masque et le lui enleva. Elle entendu vaguement une annonce du pilote, et ne pu en comprendre le sens. **"Inspirez lentement avec moi, un, deux, trois, quatre, expirez…"** Elle s'efforça à suivre ces directives simples, le regard hypnotisé par les yeux de la blonde. **"Voilà, encore une fois inspirez avec moi, 1, 2, 3..."** La blonde répéta encore ses directives et c'était simple inspirer compter expirer les étoiles disparaissent petits à petit de sa vision et elle vit l'hôtesse passer un verre d'eau à la blonde et la fixer d'un regard inquiet. La blonde lui redonna directement celui ci en l'incitant à boire quelques gorgées. C'était une bonne idée finalement, elle avait la gorge séchée. **"Vous revoilà !"** lança la blonde avec un sourire. **"on s'est inquiété pour un moment"**. Regina Mills, propriétaires et dirigeante de The Safe, aurait été entrain de bouillir rien qu'à l'idée de s'être montrée aussi vulnérable. Elle aurait insulté la personne qui était entrain de l'aider et bluffé son chemin vers une façade hautaine en toute circonstance. Mais après avoir "frôlé" le crash Regina Mills regrettait presque le manque de contact que la blonde a laissé en retirant sa main de son bras. **"Emma, Emma Swan…"** elle ré-entendu de nouveau. Confuse, elle finit enfin par comprendre et répondit **"Regina Mills"**. La blonde lui sourit d'un sourire moins glaciale puis remis ses lunettes sur le nez. Fin de la communication, pensa Regina en roulant ses yeux. Elle en était presque déçu. Ce qui lui fit rouler encore une fois les yeux. Elle a eu une crise de panique parce qu'elle avait cru mourir. C'était tellement ridicule qu'elle devait fournir un grand effort pour ne pas en éclater de rire. Elle s'en abstint de peur que l'hôtesse ne la force à prendre un Xanax.

Le restant du vol fut silencieux pour la femme d'affaire. Elle fut prise à plusieurs reprises par l'envie d'entamer la conversation avec la blonde mais elle s'en empêcha toujours au dernier moment. Que c'était grotesque ! se disait-elle, elle fit mettre cela sur le compte de la curiosité et en aucun moment au résultat d'un transfert créé par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre. Mis à part les sanglots de quelques passagers qui, elle présumait, eux aussi avaient vu leur vie défiler en ces quelques secondes de chute libre.

La blonde était toujours entrain de s'en filer des verres de scotch, et Regina se demandait si elle n'était pas une rock star connu pouvant se permettre d'être déglinguée, alcoolique tout en ayant un siège en classe d'affaire Air France Paris New York un 3 juillet. Quand l'hôtesse de l'air annonça l'atterrissage imminent de l'avion, des soupires se firent entendre de partout. Elle ne pouvait les blâmer, elle aussi, elle avait hâte d'être sur le sol américain, ou n'importe quel sol à ce point.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, la blonde lui adressa un **"bonne soirée"** puis se précipita vers la sortie. Mettant de côté sa déception absurde, elle prit son bagage à main de chez l'hôtesse rousse qui s'est pris d'excuse tout en la remerciant d'avoir choisi Air France. Sortir de l'aéroport fut dans un brouillard, la brune respira enfin un bon coup d'air New York en ayant aperçu Graham entrain de l'atteindre en voiture à l'extérieur.


	2. Cheval de troie

Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors pour commencer merci infiniment pour vos commentaires follow et favoris. Voici le 2ème chapitre, soyez patient avec moi svp. Ce chapitre présente la première brique autour de laquelle se construirait le restant de l'histoire. Il contient aussi un petit aperçu de la seconde rencontre de Regina et Emma.

Le personnage d'Emma va prendre plus de place plus on avance dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**New York, 3 Juillet 2019 - 15h45**

Une fois dans l'habitacle de sa mercedes noire, bercée par le bruit discret de la voiture sur la route, la brune put enfin desserrer sa mâchoire. Soufflant un bon coup, elle sentit la fatigue la rattraper. Ses 9 heures de vol n'étaient pas de tout repos sur ses nerfs. Elle fut tentée de demander à Graham de la conduire chez elle, quand celui ci prononça son premier mot depuis leur conversation téléphonique à Paris. "**Le contrat est prêt. M. Gold a demandé à ce que sa signature se fasse aujourd'hui à 20h"**. Il allait s'en doute que M. Gold surveillait ses déplacements.

"**Quand est ce que cette demande a été faite ?"**

"**30min avant votre sortie de l'aéroport"**

Regina n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt là dessus, mais son instinct lui envoyait des alertes. Il y avait anguille sous roche. M. Gold est rentré en contact avec elle, il y a de cela 6 mois, annonçant vouloir un coffre fort dans The Safe. N'ayant pas de marketing pour sa compagnie, le bouche à oreille était sa seule forme de publicité. Le bouche oreille d'hommes puissants régis par des règles très strictes, couplé à ses efforts en relation public et au lobbying de sa mère, a fait de The Safe, l'entreprise de sécurité la plus solide et discrète des États Unis.

Depuis qu'elle a rejoint l'entreprise à l'âge de 20 ans, elle a été formé et disciplinée par nulle autre que Cora Mills, la préparant à prendre les règnes de la compagnie au moment opportun. 7 ans après, sa mère se retira de la direction ayant une ambition plus grande en politique. Munie des secrets si bien gardés des hommes et femmes au pouvoir, elle ne trouva aucun obstacle sur son chemin, rapidement endorsée par du monde haut placé. Montant les échelons jusqu'à être élue, il y a de cela 4 ans comme sénatrice de l'État de l'illinois. Coupant les liens officiellement avec The Safe, de peur d'accusation de conflit d'intérêt. Regina la soupçonnait de l'avoir mis à sa place pour rester la marionnettiste derrière les rideaux. C'est pour cette raison que quand M. Gold se présenta devant elle, janvier dernier, et qu'il exprima son désire de dépenser une somme mensuel faramineuse afin de garder son précieux trésor dans The Safe, sans cacher son intention de chercher d'autres alternatives dépendamment de la sécurité mais surtout la discrétion qui allait lui être offerte. Regina se donna comme mission de le signer comme client. Peut être qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait prouver à Cora, que la marionnette ne l'est plus. Sa mère avait tourné au ridicule auparavant sa diversification vers la protection d'homme d'affaires aussi, insistant que The Safe a survécu plus de 40 ans en protégeant des secrets, de l'informations, "**L'information c'est le pouvoir. Je ne savais pas que ton ambition se limitait à gérer des gardes du corps ma chère"** lui avait lancé sa mère lors de son annonce. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Régina d'aller de l'avant avec son plan. Après trois mois de négociation avec M. Gold, il ne fut plus signe de vie. Régina avait cru l'avoir perdu comme prospect, jusqu'à son appel d'hier.

" **Vous semblez songeuse."** La voix de Graham la tira de sa réflexion

" **Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe"** Lui répondit-elle tout en fixant son regard dans le rétroviseur

"**Rien n'est trop tard. Vous n'avez toujours pas signé le contrat" **

"**Oh... où serait le plaisir dans cela?**" Son instinct "de combat ou de fuite" avait toujours penché vers le combat.

* * *

**New York, 3 Juillet 2019 - 19h00**

Cela faisait 3h qu'elle était au bureau, à réviser et reréviser le contrat, ainsi que la procédure de mise en coffre. M. Gold allait arriver dans une heure, alors elle en profita pour prendre une douche et se changer. C'est habillée d'une jupe bordeau qui épousait ses formes et lui arrivait à peine au dessus du genoux, appuyée par un rouge à lèvre rouge, qu'elle accueilli M. Gold dans son bureau. L'homme était plus ou moins court sur patte, toujours coiffé et habillé à la perfection dans un costard 3 pièces, et une canne en or dans la main. Son rire malicieux a toujours troublé la brune. Et c'est ce sourire là qui accompagna sa poignée de main. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme au cheveux brun et aux allures timides.

"**M. Gold, c'est un plaisir de vous voir" **

"**Oh croyez moi ma chère, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je vous présente ma conjointe Belle French"**

Si le lien entre les deux l'a choquée, Regina n'en montra rien. Saluant la brune, et les invitant tous les deux dans la salle de réunion. Graham était déjà sur place avec Mulan, sa directrice d'opérations de mise en coffre. Le plan fut présenté encore une fois, inutile d'expliquer que The Safe n'est pas un simple coffre fort. L'opération de mise en coffre en elle même, a donné à l'entreprise sa discrète renommé. Le contenu du coffre peut être déposé par le client lui même, mais dans la majorité des cas, pour des raisons de sécurité évidente, une opération de mise en coffre est de mise. Avec un transport du lieu désigné par le client vers The Safe, ou la sécurité et la discrétion sont de mises. Le coffre en lui même, ne peut être ouvert que par le détenteur d'une clé en forme de prisme, combinée à une vérification vocale, par empreintes et ADN. Aucune autre personne, mis à part le propriétaire du compte, ne peut accéder au coffre. L'accès ne peut être transmis à une autre personne, à part après le décès du propriétaire si celui ci le souhaite et l'ajoute dans son contrat, dans le cas contraire le contenu est détruit.

Régina n'était pas aveugle, elle savait pertinemment que 99% de ses coffres ne contenaient rien de légal. Ici ce n'est pas les Bisounours, le Cavalier est la meilleure pièce pour bloquer un pion passé. Ayant pour clients des hommes puissants, aucun juge ne se risquerait à signer un mandat de perquisition, mais si tel était le cas et que l'un des juges se considérait assez courageux pour le faire, aucun employé, incluant Régina elle même, n'avait accès aux coffres.

Le client peut cependant choisir une ombre, une deuxième personne qui gardera la moitié de sa clé. Ainsi, le propriétaire lui même ne pourrait ouvrir le coffre tout seul, ayant besoin de la présence de l'ombre, ou celle de la gardienne afin d'y accéder.

"**Nous allons donc, avoir des voitures civiles qui suivront le transport…"**

"**Je choisi Belle comme deuxième bénéficiaire"** l'annonce de Gold vint couper la présentation de Mulan. Elle échangea avec Graham un regard frustré quand Régina se prononça "**Ce n'était pas votre approche initial M. Gold, votre requête était clair, vous souhaitiez une seule clé"**

"**Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis très chère" **Lui répondit-il avec son sourire reptilien. Mlle French, qui jusqu'à là semblait dans un autre monde, commença à s'agiter de gêne sur son siège.

"**Soit ! Nous allons devoir préparer un autre plan et vous revenir là dessus" **Répondit Regina d'une voix glaciale

"**Pourquoi faire ? Inutile de vous rappeler la somme qui passera sur vos comptes après la signature du contrat. Vous gardez votre extraction telle qu'elle est. Je n'ai besoin qu'une deuxième petite clé en supplément" **Ajouta-t-il en souriant toujours "**Et d'une gardienne aussi bien entendu" **le regard qui accompagna cette dernière phrase glaça le sang de la brune. Une gardienne, bien sûr, elle le savait qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle était après tout The Safe Keeper (la gardienne du coffre). À quoi jouait Gold ? Pourquoi cacher ses cartes pour les abattres à la dernière seconde, pourquoi chercher à bousculer leur plan. Est ce que la sécurité de son bien était la seule raison derrière tout cela après tout ? "**Une commission de 25% vous sera ajoutée comme compensation" **lui lança-t-il en se levant.

"**J'approuve votre plan, je m'attendrai à ce que l'extraction se fasse après demain à 17h. Mlle Mills, j'espère vous voir à mon bureau après demain à 20h pour un débrief, étant donné que ni Belle ni moi même ne pouvons accompagner le convoi, vous m'apporterez ma demi clé vous même." **Le son de sa canne sur le parquet accompagnait sa dernière phrase. Il se retourna pour leur sourire avant d'ajouter "**Nous passerons demain soir pour signer le contrat et donner nos identifications biométriques" **et quitter la pièce avec un bras possessif sur le dos de sa conjointe.

"**J'en crois p…" **commença Graham, avant qu'il ne fut interrompu par le "**Sortez !" **impatient de Régina. La porte claqua doucement derrière eux, mais Régina bouillonnait.

Sa migraine était à son paroxysme. Cette journée ne voulait passe terminer. Elle avait envie de balancer tout le contenu présent sur la table par terre, puis briser les vases, la télé, et même les cadres. Mais elle compta à rebours à partir de 10 à la place. La colère à petite dose pouvait l'aider à atteindre ses objectifs, mais ouvrir les portes à cette destruction massive, elle en perdrait de vue son but.

Après quelques heures supplémentaires au bureau, de manière à passer en revue sa stratégie. Elle était enfin arrivée chez elle. Elle avait hâte à se changer et à se mettre au lit, quand Graham la questionna

"**Êtes vous sûr de toujours vouloir aller de l'avant ?"**

"**Le plan reste le même, mais j'aurais besoin que demain vous vous chargez du scan" lui répondit elle**

"**Cela en vaut-il la peine ? Tel un papillon avec la lumière, n'avez vous pas peur de vous brûler les ailes ?"**

"**L'information c'est le pouvoir Graham." **était la dernière phrase que lui adressa la brune avant de monter à sa chambre à coucher

* * *

**New York, 5 Juillet 2019 - 21h00**

Régina ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le dosseret en cuir de siège arrière de sa Mercedes noire, elle se laissa conduire vers Manhattan. Après une journée fatigante, clôturée par la dernière heure passé, avec cet être ignoble qu'est M. Gold. La mise en coffre, s'était bien déroulé en fin d'après midi. C'est alors munie de la moitié de clé qu'elle s'était dirigée vers les bureaux en bordure de ville de M. Gold. Accompagnée par Stephan au lieu de Graham, parce que son chauffeur et garde du corps était la seule personne en qui elle faisait confiance dans ce monde. Et il avait une information à extirper sous ses ordres.

La rencontre avec M. Gold fut pénible, l'homme d'affaire l'obligea et se répéter posant des questions qui lui semblaient toute aussi absurde l'une que l'autre sur des détails insignifiants. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la boule au ventre. Elle avait la vague impression de s'être faite piéger quelque part. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi irréfléchie, que penserait sa mère d'elle. Elle se roula les yeux suite à cette réflexion. Elle jouait une partie d'échec où quelques pions se faisaient déplacer sans qu'elle ne puisse les voir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la vision d'ensemble.

Il faisait nuit noir à l'extérieur, la route était vide. Et un sentiment d'inquiétude se saisissait d'elle. Gold avait fait son paiement au complet en matinée majoré de 25% après avoir envoyé une copie signé du contrat. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune exaltation, cette transaction était supposée être la plus importante de sa carrière, et seule l'incertitude l'occupait.

Soudain, une voiture qui leur coupe la route, le bruit des freins qui résonnent dans l'habitacle, un virage vers sa gauche et elle fut projetée contre la banquette arrière. Des roues qui tournent sur place puis la voiture qui accélère. Une lumière rentre dans l'habitacle par la fenêtre arrière, ils sont poursuivis. La voiture roulait à tombeau ouvert "**Je vais devoir les semer Mlle Mills, mettez votre ceinture" **la réponse contrôlée de Stephan la ramena à l'image d'ensemble. Un traquenard, la réponse commença à devenir de plus en plus évidente à ses yeux.

Sa mercedes roulait à vive allure, en zigzaguant pour éviter des tirs. Des morceaux de verre éclatent de partout, sur elle à côté d'elle, la fenêtre arrière a été la cible d'une balle. Et puis elle le vit, le crâne de Stephan en sang, il avait reçu une balle dans la tête. Suivi de l'apesanteur, la voiture avait culbuté la séparation de voie en cimon et volait maintenant dans les airs. Tout lui semblait aller si vite et au ralenti en même temps. Elle se trouva accroché par sa ceinture au siège de la voiture qui était maintenant sens dessus dessous. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser, et sa vision était trouble. Elle essaya d'ouvrir sa ceinture de sécurité mais celle ci semblait coincée, scenario n1. Ou bien elle n'avait pas assez de force dans les bras, le très probable scenario n2.

Seul le fait d'être à l'envers l'empêchait de se vomir les tripes. Elle entendit le bruit d'une moto qui s'approchait puis s'arrêtait.

De l'aide peut être ? Puis une porte se fermait suivi d'un cri étouffé.

Puis une conversation, qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer.

À ce moment là, rien que de se concentrer sur les sons menaçait de la faire tomber dans les pommes. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal. Tout devenait floue autour d'elle. Elle entendit une voix "**Hey…" **cette voix là, elle l'a reconnaissait. Elle avait hantée ses pensées depuis sa sortie de l'aéroport, elle fut un bel échappatoire mentale quant au stress créé par la situation de Gold. Un échappatoire mental ! Bien sûr elle hallucinait. "**Je vais vous sortir de là"**. Elle se retourna vers la providence de la voix et les yeux émeraudes au regard perçant de la blonde furent les derniers choses qu'elle vu avant de perdre connaissance.


	3. Alliée ou ennemie ?

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le troisième chapitre de l'histoire. Emma est présente et elle a même droit à des passages axés sur son point de vue.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez ? Est ce que l'intrigue est assez claire ? C'est clair dans ma tête mais on ne sait jamais =D**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, favorites et follows. Vous êtes super !**

* * *

**New York, 6 juillet 2019, 11h46**

Des bras forts la portaient, une voix douce et ferme n'arrêtait pas de lui chuchotait "**Tout va bien aller, les secours arrivent". **Régina se sentait transportée puis déposée délicatement sur une surface dure. Une main lui caressait les cheveux, la voix continuait à la rassurer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière de lampadaire reflétait sur des cheveux blonds flottants. Un regard émeraude réconfortant. Un ange lui adressait un sourire peiné. La main de la brune s'accrocha au bras ferme de l'ange, et une question "**Emma …?"**.

Puis l'ange s'évapora, les mains de Régina serrèrent dans le vide. Un sursaut et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveaux. Il y avait un bip sonore répétitif et dérangeant. Régina n'a jamais été capable de supporter les sons répétitifs. Enfant, elle enlevait toujours les batteries de l'horloge analogique de sa chambre. Le bruit des aiguilles qui comptaient les secondes de sa vie qui s'écoulait la dérangeait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et sa vision pris du temps à se stabiliser. Derrière le nuage de flou, elle apperçu Graham, assis sur une chaise qui semblait inconfortable, entrain de regarder l'écran de son smartphone.

"**Qu'est ce…"** elle dût se racler sa gorge avant de continuer sa phrase "**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"**, sa gorge était tellement sèche, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé des mois dans le Sahara.

Le regard de Graham se focalisa brusquement sur elle. "**Mlle Mills...Comment vous vous sentez ?"**

Comme une merde, avait-elle le goût de répondre. Comme une victime d'un troupeau d'éléphant qui avait pris son temps pour piétiner son crâne, une patte après l'autre, un éléphant après l'autre. Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'exprimer tous ces mots. Elle avait un marteau piqueur entre les yeux, et chaque respiration lui donnait envie de vomir.

"**De l'eau..." **fut la réponse qu'elle choisit à la place. Graham s'exécuta aussi tôt que les mots furent formulés, lui versant un verre d'eau et insérant une paille dans le goblet. Il rapprocha la paille de ses lèvres et elle but goulûment. "**Voilà… Buvez lentement Mlle Mills, vous avez été victime d'un traquenard."**

Un traquenard… C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Une course poursuite, des balles flottantes, un chauffeur mort et une voiture à l'envers. Elle se rappela de sa douleur au front et le sang qui dégouline. Sa main par réflexe alla toucher son crâne, qui était enrobé de bandage. Ceci expliquait le mal de tête. Se forçant à retrouver son sens de la répartie, elle répondit d'une voix brisée. "**Merci Sherlock, mais les détails…" **

Sa respiration était lourde et saccadée, chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche lui demandait un effort insurmontable. Elle espérait seulement que cet idiot lui donne des détails sans qu'elle ait à poser un million de questions.

Graham semblait enfin mesurer, l'urgence de ses questions et lui répondit d'une traite. "**Une voiture a bloqué votre chemin, je présume que Stephan a essayé de fuir ses poursuiveurs, mais avec les balles qui pleuvaient de partout, il a fini par en recevoir une dans la tête. Je présume aussi que suite à cela, vous avez été victime d'un accident. Les médecins disent que vous souffrez d'une commotion cérébrale. Les secours vous ont trouvé inconsciente sur le trottoir. Heureusement que vous avez quitté la voiture car, à l'arrivée des secours, votre mercedes était en feu"**

Régina avait de la difficulté à donner du sens à tous ces mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son garde du corps. Mais deux mots l'avait stoppé dans sa réflexion. Le premier étant "victime", pour la deuxième fois en 2min, Graham a utilisé cet adjectif pour la décrire. La brune avait envie de crier, de hurler même, qu'elle n'était pas une victime, et qu'elle ne le serait jamais, mais son instinct de survie lui conseilla de préserver son énergie et de laisser tomber. Le deuxième mot étant le "trottoir", ses souvenirs de l'incident étaient certes flous, mais maintenant, elle se rappelait très bien d'être coincée par la ceinture de sécurité et d'avoir été dans l'incapacité de faire quelconque effort physique avant de perdre connaissance. Elle mourrait d'envie de poser un million de questions, mais elle était tellement fatiguée... Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, l'envie de vomir diminua un petit peu suite à cela. Elle continua alors, inspirer, un deux, trois, quatre, expirer. Lentement. Elle répéta cette action à 3 reprises. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas le son de sa propre voix qui accompagnait ces directives, mais la voix d'une certaine blonde.

Graham la dévisageait d'un regard inquiet "**Je pense qu'il faudrait appeler un médecin" **ajouta-t-il. "**Gold…" **ce nom fut sa seule réponse. Graham se rassit en l'entendant le prononcer. "**Je vais chercher à trouver s'il y a une connexion entre lui et l'embuscade" **la rassura-t-il. Inspirant un bon coup, tout ce qu'elle put ajouter était un "**Faites donc…"**

Graham, hocha la tête en se relevant. "**Reposez vous" **lui souffla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il était bien trop tard, quand ses yeux purent enfin voir les doigts de son garde du corps appuyer sur le bouton de ce qu'elle supposait être la machine liée à de la morphine. N'ayant plus aucune once d'énergie dans son corps. Régina ferma les yeux et se laissa aspirer par la fatigue. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Graham. Il lui avait évité de continuer cette bataille, car à cet instant même, entre son corps contusionné et son esprit qui essayait de trouver des réponses, c'est son corps qui gagnait raison à tous les coups.

Régina, se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sous le mouvement discret d'une infirmière qui semblait affairé à réalimenter la solution salubre liée par un tuyau à son bras.

L'infirmière a dû s'apercevoir de son état d'éveil, vu qu'elle lui posa directement la question "**comment vous sentez vous ? … des douleurs" **

La brune avait envie de pleurer ou de rire… le choix n'était pas facile. Elle se sentait super bien, biensur ! Quelqu'un avait essayé de la tuer. Et son instinct lui disait que quelqu'un d'autre a essayé de la sauver. "Essayer" étant le mot clé. Peut être qu'elle ne se rappelait tout simplement pas d'avoir eu la force de se détacher et de ramper (car il avait été hors de question de marcher, ça elle en était au moins sûre)

À part quelques visites de Graham, Régina passait son temps à compter les carreaux du carrelage du mur d'en face. La chambre d'hôpital était stérile, et l'ambiance était toujours accompagnée de ce bip sonore qu'elle détestait tant. Régina était perdue dans ses pensées, depuis ce maudit vol résultat de ce maudit coup de fil qui s'est suivi de ce maudit contrat et de cette maudite livraison la brune ne pouvait cesser de penser à la blonde. Régina n'était pas habituée à se montrer vulnérable devant les autres. Elle n'était surtout pas habituée à ce qu'on lui montre de l'empathie. Elle était toujours cachée derrière sa carapace, derrière ses grands murs en béton et de fer barbelé. Et là toute seule, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, mis à part la visite des inspecteurs de police qui bien entendu ne lui apprirent rien de nouveau parce qu'on peut compter sur les employés de l'état pour poser des questions sans donner de réponses, les pensées de la brune étaient souvent envahis par des yeux émeraude. Elle avait raconté à la police ce dont elle se rappelait : la poursuite, la balle dans le crâne de Stephan, la voiture à l'envers, le son d'une moto qui s'approche, les cris étouffés puis le noir. Elle n'osait pas leur parler de la blonde car elle était certaine que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Autant ne pas passer pour une folle, si elle voulait que la police la prenne au sérieux.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle s'en voulait à elle même en premier lieu, mais elle n'a jamais été une personne à s'apitoyer sur son sort, du coup elle s'empêcha de rentrer dans un cercle vicieux, où elle se sentirait coupable, alors que le coupable ne pouvait être nul autre que M. Gold, qui l'avait piégé finalement.

Il lui restait à savoir le pourquoi.

* * *

**New York - 10 Juillet 2019 7h30**

Trois jours après, les talons de Régina résonnaient sur le plancher en marbre des bureaux de The Safe. 3 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'embuscade. 3 jours perdus en vain sans qu'ils ne s'approchent à un semblant de réponse par rapport aux événements de samedi dernier. La monotonie de ces 3 derniers jours n'a été interrompue que par l'appel de Cora qui avait eu vent du "malheureux incident" dont a été victime Régina. Et qui sans détournement lui souhaita b̶o̶n̶ ̶r̶é̶t̶a̶b̶l̶i̶s̶s̶e̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ de régler cette histoire dans les plus brefs délais pour ne pas nuire à l'image de marque de The Safe. "**La gardienne du Safe, elle même, attaquée fera fuir tous nos clients ma chérie" **avait ajouté sa mère.

Le retour au bureau de Regina fut accompagné par l'appel de la police, qui annonça n'avoir trouvé aucune empreinte sur le véhicule qui la suivait et abandonné par la suite, ni aucune trace d'ADN. Aucune autre empreinte mises à part les siennes, ceux de Graham et de Stéphan n'a été trouvée sur sa voiture non plus. La police était arrivée à la conclusion évidente qu'il y avait au minimum une cinquième personne avec eux ce soir là.

Une personne qui avait soit :

Aider ces attaquants à fuir la scène et à effacer leurs traces de leur voiture - scénario illogique, car pourquoi prendre autant d'effort à la poursuivre et lui tirer dessus, pour fuir une fois qu'elle était à leur merci.

Attaquer ses attaquants et nettoyer la scène avant de, peut-être, l'aider à sortir de la voiture - scénario plus probable mais moins clair quant aux motivations de cette personne.

Les deux scénarios n'apportaient à Régina aucune information exploitable. La police avait affirmée que la seule caméra de surveillance qui filmait le lieu de l'incident n'avait fait aucun enregistrement cette nuit là.

La conspiration semblait tellement irréaliste à Régina, mais elle se devait de trouver des réponses, et seul Gold pouvait en donner. Mais Gold, selon Graham, avait quitté le pays après la livraison. Encore plus de questions, encore moins de réponses.

Régina était en train d'analyser les détails de sa dernière transaction avec Gold quand son téléphone sonna. "**Régina, ma chérie comment vas tu ?" **fut la réplique de sa mère aussitôt qu'elle décrocha. "Ma chérie" était plus un terme condescendant qu'une réelle démonstration d'une quelconque affection de la part de sa mère. Pour le coup, Régina détestait au plus haut point cette expression. La conversation avec sa mère fut brève et irritante. Cora venait de lui annonçait que comme aucun avancement concernant l'enquête de son "incident" n'ait été fait, l'un des plus importants client de The Safe avait décidé d'envoyer son propre "employé" un enquêteur soit disons qui allait apporter de la lumière sur les événements de samedi dernier. Malgré ses protestations répétitifs Cora fini par raccrocher en ayant le dernier mot. "**L'aide se présentera à ton bureau à 14h"** fut la dernière consigne reçue par texto de la part de sa mère une fois l'appel terminé.

Inutile de préciser que Régina était en colère, avec Graham, ils repassaient au peigne fin les détails de l'embuscade. Gold s'étant évaporé dans la nature, la seule option qui s'offrait à eux étant de contacter directement Mlle French. Peut-être que la conjointe de Gold savait plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître, et pouvait apporter des réponses à leurs questions.

Le restant de la matiné, s'était déroulé dans des tentatives vaines de contacter Mlle French par téléphone, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau de Régina et ouvrit cette dernière sans attendre de réponse.

La personne qui ouvrit la porte était la dernière personne au monde à laquelle s'attendait la brune. Habillée d'une veste en cuir noire qui était par dessus ce qui semblait être un débardeur moulant noir délavé avec des jeans noir et des bottes en cuir (tout aussi noir), la blonde qui hantait ses rêves et ses moments d'égarement se trouvait en face d'elle. Avec des lunettes de soleil relevés qui lui servaient de bandeau, le regard émeraude d'Emma était fixé sur le sien.

"**Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" **fut la première réaction de la brune. Elle était sidérée des événements, que faisait sa voisine du vol Paris - New York à son bureau ?

"**Je suis votre rendez-vous de 14h Mlle Mills" **répondit la blonde avec un ton des plus détaché.

"**Pardon ? Vous êtes là pour quelle raison ?"**

"**On m'avait dit que vous étiez prévenue de mon arrivée…" **répliqua la blonde d'un ton légèrement frustré. Si son ton se voulait être contrôlé, son expression faciale ne laissait aucun doute quant à son agacement.

Régina regardait l'horloge de son bureau et fut estomaqué par l'heure qu'il était. Il était 14h pile, la blonde de son vol était la fameuse enquêtrice envoyée par son meilleur client.

"**Écoutez moi bien Mlle … ?" **

"**Swan, Emma Swan" **La blonde se vu obligée de lui rappeler, sans savoir que c'était complètement inutile. Son nom jouait en boucle dans la tête de la brune, qui fut tentée à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours à demander à ce qu'on lui apporte un dossier complet sur la blonde. Mais cette tentation s'était toujours faite écrasée par la partie logique de son cerveau qui lui intimait de se concentrer sur la merde dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée avec Gold.

"**Oui, Mlle Swan, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là ou ce que vous pensez pouvoir accomplir, vous et votre employeur mais nous avons le contrôle de la situation ici"**

"**Écoutez Mlle…. Grand bien vous fasse si vous avez la situation sous contrôle, mais moi j'ai des ordres clairs de la part de mon employeur. J'ai comme mission d'éclaircir le mystère de l'attaque contre vous, et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé des réponses. Mon employeur n'aime pas être déçu, et je ne compte pas le décevoir."**

"**Mlle… Swan… Je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons nul besoin de votre expertise, The Safe compte parmi ses employés d'ex agents du FBI, CIA et autres, je peux vous garantir qu'ils ont les qualifications nécessaires pour cette mission. Je ne connais point vos compétences et je n'ai pas le temps, ni mon équipe de vous mettre au parfum des détails"**

"**Mlle Mills, je vois que ma présence ici vous frustre. Comme déjà spécifié, mon employeur ne tolère pas l'échec. Tant que vous êtes en danger, le comptenu de son coffre est en danger aussi. Je me dois de suivre ses ordre à moins que vous le contactiez directement et vous lui faites changer d'avis. Je serais ravie de me barrer d'ici si mon employeur me le demande" **Ajouta la blonde tout en lui passant son cellulaire, avec le contact de son employeur présélectionné **"Allez-y appelez le" **rajouta la blonde tout en tendant son téléphone à Régina

Toute couleur quitta le visage de la brune quand elle lut le nom du contact sur le téléphone d'Emma : _Léopold Blanchard_. Le premier client de The Safe, LE CLIENT fondateur de la compagnie. Si sa mère lui avait appris une chose de l'historique de la compagnie, c'était que les envies de M. Blanchard devaient être suivis au point et à la lettre. Léopold avait participé activement au démarrage de leur entreprise, Léopold était même un ami de longue date de ses parents. Régina ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais il intimait suffisamment de peur en elle, pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le défier. Pas en ces circonstances fâcheuses. Alors en grande gagnante qu'elle est, la brune s'arma de son sourire le plus froid et fixa le regard d'Emma "**Je vois que vous avez des amis haut placé Mlle Swan… Demandez à Marianne de vous assigner un bureau. Graham, mon associé, viendra sous peu vous mettre au parfum..." **Ajouta Régina en désignant du bras la porte puis Graham d'un geste nonchalant.

Sur ce, Emma quitta la pièce, laissant la brune perdue dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve finalement, la coïncidence serait énorme, d'avoir imaginé la blonde impliquée dans son embuscade puis de la voir atterrir 3 jours après à son bureau.

Toute cette matinée, lui donnait la migraine. De plus en plus de questions, de moins en moins de réponses.

"**Graham, trouvez moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur Mlle Swan, en particulier quelconque connexion avec Cora Mills ou Leopold Blanchard" **ordonna Régina à son garde du corps.

"**Des réflexions concernant ces liens que vous souhaitez partager Mlle Mills ?"**

"**Pas pour le moment…" **Répondit la brune tout en fixant du regard son chauffeur.

La réponse de Graham se limita à un hochement de tête suivi de son départ de la pièce.

Régina profita de ce moment de quiétude pour réviser l'historique des comptes de The Safe. Ayant un intérêt particulier pour Léopold.

À la fin de journée, Graham rejoignit son bureau, afin de la reconduire à chez elle à Manhattan. Son chauffeur lui fit un compte rendu du briefing d'Emma Swan, lui assurant qu'il s'était limité aux règles de confidentialités entourant leur contrat de clientèle.

Au chemin du retour Régina demanda à Graham de faire un détour vers le 108 rue Mifflin. La demeure où elle avait passée toute son enfance, son adolescence et une petite partie de sa vie d'adulte. Suite à la mort de son père Henry Mills, le manoire avait été mis en vente. Régina l'avait acheté en cachette, sous un autre nom pour ne pas s'en départir sachant qu'une approche plus frontale aurait déclenchée la colère de Cora.

Arrivée devant le manoir familial, la brune avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Ses visites à la résidence de son enfance étaient très limitées. L'endroit lui procurant une sensation de malaise et la hantait de mauvais souvenirs.

Graham resta en voiture, laissant à la Safe Keeper l'intimité qu'elle désirait. Régina ouvrit la porte et ses jambes la portèrent comme de leur propre accord à l'ex bureau de sa mère. Sur son chemin, tous les meubles étaient couverts de draps blancs les protégeant de la poussière. Régina contempla les photos de famille affichés sur la bibliothèque qui était à son tour protégée d'une couche de plastique transparent. La photo montrait l'un des plus grand mensonge de son enfance, ses parents affichant un sourire chaleureux, ayant en sandwich entre eux la brune à l'âge de 14 ans. Adolescente, elle avait toujours ignorée les problèmes fondamentaux qui encombraient le mariage de ses parents. Malgré le malaise qui régnait dans la résidence Mills, Régina s'était toujours enterrée dans ses bouquins pour échapper à la réalité. Son regard se porta par la suite sur l'ancien bureau de sa mère. Ce meuble en bois massif brun foncé qui était expressément conçu pour instaurer une image d'autorité, malgré sa présence dans la maison familiale qui était par défaut supposée être libre d'ennemis. Son regard dans le vide fixant inconsciemment le bureau de Cora, Régina se remémora cette soirée de son enfance.

Elle avait 10 ans, c'était un samedi soir et comme à l'accoutumé sa mère avait convié des personnes d'autorité à un souper "familiale" dans la demeure.. S'ennuyant toujours dans ce genre d'évènement, la petite brune avait pris son livre et s'était réfugiée dans le bureau de sa mère. Cachée en dessous du meuble imposant, la lecture de Régina fut interrompue par les voix de sa mère et de M. Blanchard.

"**Ton inutile de mari a encore trop abusé de la boisson. Il est effroyable comment certains humains s'entêtent à demeurer au plus bas de la chaîne alimentaire" **avait prononcé la voix d'homme qui se servit un verre de scotch

"**Oublions mon idiot de mari pour un moment. Henry est certe ridicule mais il est riche et inoffensif" **avait répondu Cora Mills

"**Oublions ce cher idiot comme tu dis, viens là…" **ajouta Léopold tout en collant ses lèvres au cou de Cora.

Des gémissements s'en suivirent, et Régina s'était appuyée les mains très fort sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite.

Une larme qui atterrit sur sa main l'a fit revenir à la réalité. Boum boum… Boum boum…

Régina respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Être dans le manoir familial, l'a toujours accablé de peines.

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'enfance, son regard erra sur les arbres en face du manoir. La brune essuyant une larme traîtresse puis ferma les rideaux. Sans se rendre compte des yeux qui la fixait au loin de l'extérieur. Son rituel était toujours le même, de peur d'attirer des soupçons. Elle suspectait fortement sa mère de suivre tous ces mouvements. Faire couler quelques malheureuses larmes pour assurer la sécurité de son secret en valait la chandelle.

Régina enleva aussitôt ses talons aiguilles et monta sur le bureau de son enfance. Les bras levés vers le plafond, la brune déplaça une dalle et chercha de sa main l'objet désiré. Elle redescendit après coup un vieux cahier à la main. Elle avait en possession le premier cahier de comptes de The Safe, cahier qu'elle avait volé à sa mère en des moments difficiles espérant pouvoir l'utiliser comme arme contre Cora. Le nom de Léopold Blanchard avait ravivé en elle des souvenirs douloureux. Cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. La rencontre avec Emma durant le vol de retour. Ses visions d'Emma qui la sort de sa propre voiture accidentée, et la présence d'Emma à son bureau comme employé de Léopold.

En attendant que Graham lui donne des nouvelles sur ses recherches concernant la blonde. Elle pouvait entamer ses propres recherches au sujet de M. Blanchard. Étant le premier client de The Safe, les premiers registres de la compagnie pouvaient l'aider à comprendre mieux cette partie d'échec qu'elle jouait à l'aveugle.

* * *

**New York - 11 Juillet 2019 10h00**

Emma prenait sa douche et se préparait à quitter son loft. Cigarette à la main, elle inspira une bonne taffe en contemplant la vue d'en face. Elle aimait habitait à East Harlem, devant elle, sur le bâtiment d'en face une grande fresque de femmes et d'hommes noirs exerçants diverses activitées.

C'était son moment de méditation de la journée. Elle avait merdé, elle le savait. Depuis sa rencontre avec la brune dans l'avion. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Quand elle avait vu Régina blessée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Son patron avait été très fâché. Mais le bon côté des choses, était que cette mission lui offrait sa porte de sortie. Après le contrat qu'elle avait signé avec Léopold pour ses services, son employeur lui promit enfin de mettre fin à leur relation professionnelle à condition d'exécuter ce dernier mandat. Récupérer le contenu du coffre. Inspirant une autre taffe, elle expira longuement. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. _Advienne que pourra._

Lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, Emma enfourcha sa Harley Davidson Sportster noire matte, et se dirigea vers l'adresse que Ruby venait de lui fournir. Son contact lui avait affirmé que Gold avait quitté le pays, à défaut, Belle était la meilleure seconde piste.

Elle se gara assez loin, puis se dirigea discrètement vers la porte principale. La demeure se hissait sur 2 étages, et elle savait pertinemment que derrière la porte se trouvaient deux bolosses armés.

Elle crocheta la porte et tira d'une précision imparable sur les 2 hommes, l'un après l'autre, des balles tranquillisantes. Il était inutile de créer un bordel, en s'encombrent de corps qui prenaient du temps à "nettoyer". D'un pas feutré, Emma grimpa les escaliers vers le premier étage. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Belle. Une musique pop des top 10 radios résonnait dans le premier étage

"**Quelqu'un peut-il arrêter cette musique ignoble ?"** Cria Emma par dessus le son

"**Quoi… que ? qui êtes vous ?" **s'exclama Belle qui avait sursauté suite à l'approche de la blonde

"**Mon nom est Emma. Emma Swan"**

"**Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?" **répondit la brune la voix haletante de panique

"**J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Vois tu !" **lui adressa la blonde qui retira enfin ses lunettes de soleil de sur le nez les plaçant sur la tête

"**Je…" **La réplique de Belle fut interrompu par deux choses qui arrivèrent presque simultanément. Un cri du garde qui l'accompagnait à l'étage dirigé vers la blonde. Et cette même blonde qui soudain était contre elle, et la retenait en sandwich contre le mur, avec une lame de couteau sur la gorge.

"**Un geste et je lui tranche la gorge" **dit la blonde avec un grand sourire adressé au garde. Ce dernier avait un pistolet qui visait Emma, mais hésitait quand même sur place.

Des gémissements de peur échappait de la bouche de Belle, qui tremblait sous le contact de la blonde.

"**Épargne nous tous de précieuses minutes de malaise inutiles, et dis moi où se trouve Gold?" **ajouta Emma en s'adressant à la conjointe de ce dernier.

"**Vous.. Vous… Vous êtes comme lui…" **répondit la brune en bégayant

"**Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau"** ria la blonde " **Où est-il?" **questionna t-elle en appuyant plus fort la lame du couteau contre la gorge de Belle. Le mouvement était accompagné d'un léger cri de détresse de la part de la brune et un regard inquiet vers son garde.

En un clignement de cil, Emma pris de sa main libre le silencieux qu'elle portait accroché à son pantalon, et tira une balle - une vraie cette fois ci- en plein dans le front du molosse qui les regardait. Un cri plus fort, de panique cette fois ci, se fit entendre

"**Mais… mais… Vous l'avez tué !"**

"**Tu le regardais comme si tu avais peur de lui, je t'ai juste aidé à être plus relax"**

"**Plus RELAX ?! PLUS RELAX ? Je serais plus relax si je n'avais pas votre lame sur la gorge"**

"**Pas possible ! Et puis… Fais pas comme si t'avais une quelconque affinité pour ton gardien de prison…"**

"**Ce n'est p…"**

"**Shhhh on va pas débattre là dessus. Si t'as le syndrome de Stockholm tu as d'autres gardiens en vie en bas qui t'attendent. Bon.. On s'égare ! Gold ? ou est il ?"**

"**Je ne sais pas…" **

Emma réappuya sa lame contre le cou de Belle puis ordonna "**Regarde moi dans les yeux !" **Belle obéit au commandement, le coeur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. "**Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable, dis moi, dans quel pays se cache Gold ?"**

Le rire qui suivit la question d'Emma surpris la blonde. "**Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a quitté le pays ? Biensur que non, il prépare son plan depuis très longtemps, il ne quittera pas New York avant son exécution complète" **

Démontée, la blonde savait quand même que Belle disait la vérité, son pouvoir ne se trompait jamais. Elle pris note mentalement d'en reparler avec Ruby puis reposa sa question pour la énième fois. "**Ma patiente a des limites, c'est la dernière fois que je te demanderai où il est"**

"**Je… Je ne sais pas. Robert a changé depuis ces 3 derniers mois, il ne dormait presque plus à la maison. Pourquoi vous demandez pas à l'autre pute" **répondit Belle essoufflée tout en rougissant de l'adjectif qu'elle a utilisé sur le coup de la colère.

"**Intéressant ! Une pute que je connaitrais par hasard ?" **Ajouta Emma avec un grand sourire

"**Milah Gold sa première femme" **cracha presque la brune avec dégoût

"**Oh ex madame Gold ne s'est pas donnée la peine de changer son nom de famille on dirait" **ricana Emma en se détachant de Belle.

"**Que faites-vous ici ?!" **La voix rauque de Régina interrompit le duel de regard d'Emma et Belle.

"**Qu'avons nous ici ?"** sourit la blonde à son tour "**Mlle Mills en chaire et en os.** **Accompagnée de son… chien de garde ?"**

"**Je vous ai posé une question Mlle Swan, que faites vous ici ?" **répondit Régina nullement impressionnée par l'attitude de la blonde.

"**Mon travail votre majesté. Je présume que vous cherchez la même info que moi. L'emplacement de notre chèr M. Gold" **répliqua la blonde en souriant toujours

"**Comment ?..." **le questionnement de Régina fut interrompu de nouveau par la blonde.

"**Inutile de vous donner de la peine. Mlle French ne sait pas où il se trouve"**

"**Et nous devons vous croire parce que … ?"**

"**Mlle French me l'a confirmé"** sourit la blonde

"**Biensûr ! nous devons la croire sur parole bien entendu"**

"**Oui parce que je la menaçait de mort quand elle me l'a confessé" **

"**Vous avez fait quoi ?! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Graham !" **ce dernier appel était accompagné d'un regard vers le garde du corps qui s'avança vers la blonde une attache de câble en plastique à la main. Graham fit tourner la blonde qui se débatta légèrement. Le garde du corps lui attacha les mains derrière le dos.

"**Oh ! Vilain petit coquin on aime ça brutal hein !" **ria la blonde tout en se laissant pousser vers les escaliers puis la porte de sortie

"**Je présume que les corps font partie aussi de votre oeuvre" **lâcha la brune d'un ton irrité, en sortant de la demeure des Gold

"**Un seul corps Mlle Mills, quoique… euh... techniquement, enfin bref… un mort. Les autres font juste la sieste. Vous inquiétez pas ce ne sont pas le genre d'individus à aller contacter la police" **

"**Vous vous croyez drôle Mlle Swan" **annonça Régina d'une voix basse et glaciale tout en pénétrant l'espace d'Emma. **"C'est moi qui dirige ici"**

"**Vous savez que je peux me détacher facilement de votre bidule hein" **rigola la blonde accompagnant du geste la parole en sortant ses mains libres de derrière son dos. La blonde avança vers sa moto **"Dommage, je voulais partager avec vous l'info communiqué par Mlle French, mais maintenant ça ne me tente plus" **sourit la blonde en démarrant son bolide.

"**Mlle Swan, où croyez vous partir comme ça ?" **cria Régina exaspéré par les manigances de la blonde.

"**Suivre une piste, on se débrief au bureau" **répliqua la blonde en accélérant.

Une fois dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, la brune bouillonnait. Elle venait de vivre sa troisième conversation avec la blonde, et l'effet est comme toujours le même. Elle en était démontée !

"**Je pensez que vous vous êtiez limitée à la politique de confidentialité de la compagnie" **Abboya t-elle vers Graham

"**Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai à aucun moment nommé M. Gold ni Mlle French par ailleurs" **répondit le garde du corps

"**Alors, accélérons les recherches sur Mlle Swan."**

"**Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer la nature de votre relation avec Mlle Swan ?" **Graham l'interrogea

"**Aucune, elle était ma voisine de siège durant mon vol de retour. Mais maintenant, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas une coïncidence" **Répondit la brune en regardant par la fenêtre. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences… Puis cette moto...

"**Allons à la maison, je pense qu'il est grand temps de vous expliquer ce que j'ai découvert sur M. Blanchard."**

Graham mis le clignotant de droite et hocha la tête en fixant le regard de la brune dans le rétroviseur.


	4. Vos retours

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors ceci n'est pas un update mais plus un mini sondage concernant l'histoire.

Comme voyez le savez c'est ma première fanfiction à vie, et ça serait vraiment super apprécié d'avoir un feed-back de votre part :

1\. Est ce que l'histoire devient plus intéressante au fil des chapitres ou bien elle perd de son intérêt ?

2\. Des remarques ou suggestions concernant mon interprétation des personnes de Regina et Emma ?

3\. Des remarques ou suggestions concernant le rythme de publication et la longueur des chapitres ?

Vos avis positifs comme négatifs sont les bienvenues. Laissez moi savoir si je continue l'écriture de cette histoire ou pas :)

Gros merci !!!!


End file.
